Frozen Passion Toshiro Hitsugaya Love Story
by XxSapphireXXTearsxX
Summary: Hi everybody! Do you love drama, romance, suspense, gore and...perhaps tons of sex? ;D   Then come and read my Frozen Passion series!


**Call it fate or call it destiny. Some believe in it and some don't. Whether or not you believe in it or not, you must believe in miracles for two spirits to come face to face after a long, sad good-bye. Now call it fate or destiny. Some believe in it and some don't. Accepting the things to which fate or destiny binds you, and loving the people with whom fate or destiny brings you together can only heal the scars of sorrowfulness. For the two spirits they will be tested through jealously, heartache, anguish, and remorse. But only love can triumph and fate or destiny will bring their frozen hearts together.**

"Amaya, there's something bothering you. You have been quiet since we have left your squad." Amaya gently placed a hand to her chest and looked up at him; putting up a smile. "I-It's nothing Sasuke!" Sasuke's gorgeous rubies looked down at Amaya's alluring sapphires. Behind the glistening night skies and her soft smile, he knew better. "It's about Rukia's execution...?" She gasped and turned her gaze back to the blanked ground, letting her hair cover her gaze and her hand clutched her chest a little more. Yes, he knew her too well.

"...I went to see her before Renji transferred her to the Repentant Cell. When I saw her, she looked like this was all her fault and deserves to be executed. She doesn't deserve this!" A warm tear found its way down her cheek. "Maybe if I went with her, she would still have her powers and not be on execution! I can't even help her now...all I can do is just watch and see my friend executed."

"Amaya," Sasuke spoke up. Amaya looked up at him and he took his index finger, gently wiping her tear away. "Understand that we are taught to always blame others-you can blame anyone, but never blame yourself. It's never your fault. Rukia chose to give the human her powers. If you were with her or not, nothing would have changed that." Amaya stared at him astonished.

Amaya closed her eyes and looked back down as a sigh passed her soft lips. "I just wish I can do something...Rukia was one of my first friends when we came here."

Sasuke looked back down and closed his eyes.

"I know...but we have to wait to see what happens." Then he opened his eyes and looked back down at his very short friend. "You should focus on your transfer and not be an idiot on your first day." Amaya shot open her eyes and glared playfully up at her towering friend. She knew that he was teasing, but it wasn't like she was already nervous enough! As the former 3rd Seat of Squad One under Captain Yamamoto, she knew what the job was going to be like after being with Squad One for two weeks. But this early this morning, before the flashes of light kissed the velvet sky, Captain Yamamoto announced to her she was to be transferred to Squad Ten. Of course she was thrilled and anxious at the same time because she heard from Captain Yamamoto that he was a talented captain and she was to be in good hands.

Though this was also the same day her friend, Rukia Kuchiki, was transferring to the Repentant Cell for her execution. Sasuke was right though. She shouldn't be beating herself up because of her execution and if she wants to help her...she needs to do something herself!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, have you heard the latest new?" A pair of hands slammed down in front of her captain's desk. "Our squad is getting a new 3rd Seat!" The young prodigy just kept his eyes closed as he continued his work signing his usual endless paperwork.

"Yes of course I knew that, as the captain I've been notified." His fun-loving and torpid lieutenant blinked her glimmering light crystals at her captain as she stood straight up, crossing her arms underneath her enormous breasts. She placed her index finger on her chin curiously. "I wonder what squad they are coming from..? I also heard that they might be a prodigy child, like you captain!"

Her young captain, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, opened his eyes to reveal his piercing gorgeous turquoise eyes. He looked up at her.

"They are transferring from Squad One." Then he went back to working. She looked down at him and slammed her hands back down again causing his endless towers of papers to scatter.

"You've got to be kidding? So the rumors are true!" Toshiro glared annoyed at his lieutenant for messing up his stacks of work.

"Stop making such a mess!" Then he looked back down at his paper. "I'm not kidding and frankly I haven't been briefed about any of the details. All I have been told is they are transferring from Squad One to Squad Ten."

"Is that right...?" Lieutenant Matsumoto stood back up again. _I wonder why we haven't been told about them..._ She wondered. "We'll find out when they arrive." Toshiro then gripped his pen and had an angry vain appeared on his head and glared angrily up his lieutenant. "Now forget about this and get back to work!"

She looked away and pouted a little. "You don't have to be so rude. I was just curious." A sigh passed the annoyed captain's lips as he went back to his work. _I hope they are not like Rangiku._ He looked back down his scattered piles of papers lying on top of his desk and looked slightly annoyed now that he has to organize them again. Grabbing a few papers and began to organize, a knock was at his door.

"That must be the new 3rd Seat!" Rangiku said with excitement as she turned her gaze to the door.

"Come in." Toshiro ordered as he continued to organize his papers...not knowing what fate had in store for Captain Hitsugaya.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Come in." Then Sasuke slid the wood door open and took two steps in. Amaya could see past him, but once Sasuke slid the door open a pair of light blue and turquoise eyes were looking at their direction.

"Hello, are you our new 3rd Seat?" Rangiku spoke up filling excitement into the atmosphere. _Wow..._Rangiku was all she could think when she first laid eyes upon Sasuke. His deep, blood lust eyes that were piercing her very soul and his spiky golden blonde having long bangs frame his handsome features. No women in Soul Society would blame her for staring at this young adult.

Sasuke looked over at Rangiku. "No, I am!" Amaya spoke up as her smaller body was able to make her way around Sasuke.

Toshiro looked up from his papers and looked at their direction. As soon as his eyes sat upon them, a sudden gasp filled the air as his turquoise eyes widened startled; her voice, her eyes, her hair, it can only be...

"...Amaya Katsuhisa...?" Amaya looked over to the one who said her name and her eyes widened to what her eyes has set upon. A familiar set of gorgeous turquoise eyes, memorizing snow white hair...

"I-I uh...T...T-Toshiro?" Amaya stuttered, standing there petrified. Both the young adults stood there looking at the young prodigies, not understanding what was going on.

"Wow captain, you two already know each other?"

"...Rangiku, I need to talk to Amaya alone for a few minutes." He said pushing his chair back and standing up slowly, without taking his gaze off of Amaya. Rangiku did not understand what was going on, but she saw that he saw serious. "Yes captain..." Making her way to the door, Sasuke looked back down to his friend and noticed how frozen she was. He glanced back at Toshiro and except Rangiku, knew their dirty little secret. He walked out with her and slid the door behind him.

"Amaya...it's really you." He silently said as he made his way around his desk and walked towards her. Amaya just watched every step he made towards her. As he took ten more steps closer to her, she snapped out of her frozen stage and lunged at him. She put her arms around his neck tightly and buried her head in his chest due to the fact that she was about four inches shorter than him.

"T-Toshiro...I can't believe that you here...! I missed you so much..." She whispered the last sentence as she clung onto him tighter. Toshiro slowly wrapped his arms around her upper back. "Amaya, why did you leave and never return...?" Toshiro whispered. Amaya widened her eyes and slowly shut her tight lightly pushing him away.

"I-I told you..." She said making her way over to the door.

"That Momo and I would get hurt if we stayed with you? That is a real reason to leave Amaya! Why did you leave Momo and I that night and suddenly appear now?" Toshiro wanted to know...he desperately wanted to know after the night when she took off and never returned.

Amaya's hand tightened on the door's handle and lowered her head, letting her hair shadow her eyes. "If you knew the real truth, then the people I love will end up murdered. Also," She said turning her head over her shoulder so that Toshiro eyes were wide to see her eyes trying to pull back tears. "I don't want my friends hurt..." With that, she opened the door and walked out sliding the door closed.

**Yes, call it fate or call it destiny. Some believe in it and some don't. Whether or not you believe in it or not, you must believe in miracles for two spirits to come face to face after a long, sad good-bye. Now call it fate or destiny. Some believe in it and some don't. Accepting the things to which fate or destiny binds you, and loving the people with whom fate or destiny brings you together can only heal the scars of sorrowfulness. For the two spirits they will be tested through jealously, heartache, anguish, and remorse. But only love can triumph and fate or destiny will bring their frozen hearts together.**


End file.
